


Letter 23

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 17 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 23

Dear Sherlock,

I was excited to see you move your fingers some. Unfortunately you didn’t open your eyes even as I talked to you about the movements. The morgue has been quiet the last couple of days. There have been no autopsies to do which is unusual in this city. Apparently the criminal class decided to take a vacation for you and the hospitals and surgeries are keeping people alive. I can only run so many tests on the sample tissues that we have. You are dearly missed.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
